We Will Meet Again Someday
by neverchange5986
Summary: Four STARISH members were curious about the person Ittoki mentions as his "most important person and the reason why he is a happy right now." Lets see if the four of them will find out who is the mystery person! NO PAIRING


HEYA! I'm back. Reviews are much appreciated!  
I joined the Uta no PRINCE-sama fandom...So I decided to write a one-shot about my two favorite idols!

Its an AU where Shou and Otoya met in the past before they entered Saotome Academy.

Uta no PRINCE-sama belongs to Broccoli~~!

* * *

A certain red haired, red eyed idol was bored to death when he woke up one morning. Anyone could tell it by just looking at the red haired teen who sighed for the fourth time for the last five minutes. No one dared to ask what was wrong with him. The said bored idol was looking quietly at the window with a thoughtful face, as if he was trying to make a hard decision. He was not scowling or anything just his lips was drawn into a flat line. Seeing him without the usual warm smiles on his lips made the rest of the Starish feel uncomfortable.

Today was their day off so the remaining members of their group were lazing around the room. Five out of seven of Starish were home and free to do whatever they want to do. The two missing member namely Kurusu Shou and Aijima Cecil were out because of different reason. Shou took a ten day vacation to visit his family in the countryside. It has been a while since the last time he went home, his family wanted to spend some time with their athletic oldest son. In the other hand, Cecil was shooting a short film hours away from the estates and this caused for the prince to stay in a hotel until he had finished the film.

But let's go back to the original problem.

Ittoki Otoya was not being his usual self.

Suddenly.

His phone went off, startling the young idol out of his own little world.

Ittoki hastily shoved his hand in the back pocket of his tight skinny jeans to fish out his cerise colored phone.

This strange reaction from the red haired attracted the attention of the remaining occupants in the lounge room.

As the young idol read his email, the others grew more curious on who emailed the youngest idol in the room.

"Yatta!" Ittoki exclaimed happily, his lips curling up into the familiar smile that the Starish grew accustomed to. He quickly punched the reply button to answer the message of the mystery person. Not a few seconds earlier, the red haired was too serene and next, he was so hyper like a puppy, excited to talk to someone they haven't identified yet.

 _Curiosity killed the cat_ as the saying said, but none of them would back out just because of that. They wanted to know the person who made their innocent little bandmate smiled. After all, they were brothers here.

Natsuki acted first and squealed at Ittoki's adorable reaction every time his phone notified him of a new message. "Ne…Ittoki-kun, you look happy!"

Ittoki blinked at him, not expecting someone to point it out. He raised his hand to rub the back his neck then chuckled "you think so, Shinomiya-san?"

'Him, happy?' The red eyed idol thought. He was always happy ever since that day. Ever since the day he met a golden boy with a pair of the most beautiful emerald eyes he ever seen. He learned how to live with a smile. A smile that could make everyone happy.

Ren observed the happy teen with an amused smile, "Oh, did our little Ikki is inlove with someone?"

"It's stupid to assumed things, Jinguji. He don't need you to give him inappropriate ideas". Masato settled down the tea cup he was sipping while watching others.

The red haired stuttered, "No! I'm inlove with no one. I am j-just talking to someone important." His voice dropped a little as he finished his words, cheeks turning pink slightly. Before anyone could comment he added, "This person taught me how to be truly happy. That's how important this person to me."

A silence engulfed the room. Ittoki blinked confusedly while staring at his bandmates. Each of them welcomed the comforting silence as they imagined their kind and happy-go-lucky bandmate without the smile he usually wore. An image of a tired looking and scowling Ittoki had surfaced in their mind. They cringed at the thought and quickly pushed it at the deepest part of their brain.

It was kind of funny that they did it at the same time. Doing the same thing was hilarious.

So Ittoki did the most appropriate thing and laughed at their reaction.

This time Tokiya decided to be part of the conversation. He was curious about who was the mystery person as well. "Can you tell us on how that person taught you how to be happy? If you don't mind, of course." He chose not to directly ask the name of that person yet.

Ittoki tilted his head to the side to be able to see his roommate. His eyes darted down the floor, deep in thought.

'Should I tell them?' He asked himself. A part of him was afraid to see his friends to judge him. 'But…They are my friend. They are family now…' Ittoki smiled, wanting to hit his own head because he doubted them. Doubted his own family. His smile widened as his phone played a familiar hum from a long time ago. He hurriedly check the latest message he got and he knew that its okay to tell them.

He will going to tell them the tale of the golden boy with a pair of cerulean eyes.

* * *

 **Ittoki's POV**

I met a blond boy when I started middle school. We did not exactly met in school like some fictional story.

Middle school was the worst time of my life being a student. I was enrolled to a bigger school. Bigger school means more students. At first I was excited to make friends as many as I could but that dream immediately died down as everyone found me strange, different from them… _weird.._ I didn't understand how they can say that I was different.

Peaceful days came to an end. Other students started to publicity harass him. It didn't matter if its physical or verbal abused.

Every day, I see different kinds of hell. Hurtful words thrown by them, hitting me repeatedly. Some student punched me and kicked me everywhere as chance was presented to them. I chose not to report them to the teachers. I didn't want to cause trouble for being _different._

Each day, my happy demeanor slowly slipping away from me.

Genuine smile was fading away and being replaced by fake one.

I learned to hide what I truly feel. I learned how to pretend to be happy as not to cause trouble in the orphanage. I made a mask that could fully cover that pain that I wanted to conceal so much.

My only company was the first aid kit that the orphanage gave me to help me when I get hurt. Without it, I wasn't sure on how long I could keep myself from braking down.

A kid like me could not handle all the problems on my own. Impossible was the right word.

So, one day, it was too heavy for me to carry everything and broke down. Destroying all my walls that I built for my protection, pouring out all the pain I was desperately keeping to myself. Students watched me as I cry my heart out but did nothing to comfort me. No one had comforted me.

I skipped school that afternoon. It was so painful for me to continue.

That's where the blond kid found me under the slide in the park. He saw my pitiful face but he said nothing about it.

I was still crying that time because the big kids from my new school had found that I'm an orphan and kept saying that I was unwanted that's why my own mother left me and never came back. That time, I was hoping for my mother to return by my side, to tell me that those kids were wrong. I made myself to believe she would come and pick me up. The thought of her return was the only thing that keeping me from becoming insane. My young self was still holding to her words that she would come back one day. It hurts me to hear that other people could say bad things about my mother. They said that she chose to abandon me and vanished away.

I shut my eyes tightly and rubbing the tears away. I hated being seen as weak. I hated people judging me.

But this boy, he stared at me with a serene face, as if he could see through all the pain in me.

Crimson eyes stared back at those beautiful blue eyes. I was mesmerized by the blue eyes that stared so intently into my own. Suddenly, he held out his hand in my direction and smiled so bright like a warm light from the sun and said. "Want to play with me? I'm so bored and no one is here except you!"

He didn't even mention that I was not supposed to be here because its school hours. But I could always say the same thing to him in case the other point it out. He was younger than me based from my observation.

The unidentified boy pouted, hand still in the air, "you don't want to?"

I was startled and looked at him with wide eyes. I almost forgot that someone was here. My hands quickly hid my reddening face and stuttered, "I didn't mean to space out! Sure, I don't mind you being here with me."

My words back then were all true. I wished someone to be there for me without judging my whole persona.

The blond boy had introduced himself as Shou, in exchange I told him my name.

I learned many thing about him and he learned many thing about me. He didn't even made a face when he learned that I was an orphan. A big part of me was thankful for that.

Shou told me that he was home schooled and free to go to park from after lunch time until four in the afternoon.

It became some sort of routine for me to go to the park after school just to see the bright smile of my friend. Seeing the familiar bright smile made my day a little better.

I was master of hiding my true feelings but I wasn't master of hiding my physical injuries.

Weeks after I've met Shou, I came back to the park to see him.

"What happened?" Shou asked as soon as he could see me properly. His eyebrows were drawn together and his voice was obviously not pleased.

I only chuckled at his frowning face, "I just slipped down the stair. I'm good so no need to worry!" I was happy to be here yet I didn't like when I hide things from my only friend.

The shorter boy made a face and flopped down on one of the empty swing.

My younger friend was very expressive to his thought. I wonder how he could be that expressive and show the world what he was feeling. If he was happy he smiles, same when he was angry or sad. For that, I admired him for being honest. He was the exact opposite of me.

"Do you want to play tag?" A question came from me.

My lips curled into a smile. I want to assure him that I'm alright.

But he only stared at me with a blank face.

I felt a shiver ran up my back. Why was he looking at me in that blank blue eyes? Was my friend no longer want to be friends with me? Maybe, he finally realized that I'm such a stupid and weird kid with no parents.

My heart started to beat fast from worry and fear of what the possible things to come.

Shou opened his mouth.

I shut my eyes tightly, dropping myself into my knees.

Any second he would announce that he was tired of my lies and wanted to get rid of me.

Any second…

I was waiting for him to say it.

But once again, Shou didn't point it out even I was lying to his face. He always like that. He never made me talk about the thing I'm uncomfortable at.

"Why are you crying, Otoya?" his voice was so soft like a lullaby but the effect of his question hit me so hard.

I looked at him ridiculously, hand reaching my cheeks.

He was right. I didn't even notice the warm tears flowing down my eyes.

I chose to ignore his question instead I said something really really stupid.

"Why am I still alive if people doesn't like me?" I titled my head down to hide my face. I was tired to face these people who hate me in my daily life. Their words starting to invade my mind and replace the truth. I started to believe to their words. _I don't deserve to live…_

The blonde's face crumbled slightly after he heard my question. Who could blame him? I am being stupid for asking for such a stupid question.

"I don't deserve to live…" I continued.

I wasn't thinking properly. I only wanted to voice out all the things that has been swirling inside my head. I want to release some or else I might explode once again. Nothing grabbed my attention as I continue to stay in my own world, oblivious to the distress of his friend.

"Otoya… how can you say such an idiotic thing? Who would wish such a cruel thing?" for the first time since I met him. This was the first time I heard his voice so fragile as if he was holding his tears back.

I didn't know what possessed me but I said something more.

"Me? I truly don't deserve to be here. Don't act as if you understand me. I know people hate my guts so much that it wouldn't surprise me if you hate me as well for being me." My voice raised a little. "Don't act as if you understand me." I glared at my feet. "If you were in my position. I'm sure you will say the same thing. So, please, stop acting as if I'm some special boy for you. I'm just such foolish idiot who wants to die so bad."

 _What's wrong for wishing that?_

The blue-eyed boy stood in front of me with rage in his eyes or was it jealousy? Impossible.

"You…Otoya, you IDIOT!" He screamed at me. "Don't you get it? I'm afraid to die that's why. Please learn how to treasure the life that you have. Other would do everything just to have a healthy life like you."

With that.

Shou ran away from me.

I hurt him really bad, am I?

The next day, he wasn't there. He usually seating on one the bench while waiting for me.

If I known he would be so angry about it. I wouldn't open my mouth. I wouldn't pour my hearts out to him.

He wouldn't just leave me after that, right? He said that I was the only friend he had.

 _Maybe, he was still mad?_ Right, I let him to cool off first and tomorrow. We would play again and smile with each other.

But days passed and he never showed up when I went to park.

Days turned into weeks. My hoped of seeing him vanished and somehow I felt like an idiot for hoping he would be different. I was sad to realize he left me because he learned my thoughts.

Who would like to be friends with strange and _weird_ boy like me? No one…

A week later, I was sent to a hospital because of the injuries I got when one of my upperclassmen pushed me down the second floor.

I was minding my own business there and eating lunch at the backdoor where the fire exit stairs were located when they found me and they thought it would be funny to tease me. It was an accident. One of the big boys pushed me lightly but it was enough for me to fall down the stair. The only thing I remembered was when a teacher forcing me not to fall unconscious and lots of pain before everything went blank.

When I woke up, a white pale ceiling welcomed me.

I tried to sit up but failed when a painful stab made its way to my left side, groaning in pain.

Unfortunately, I needed to stay hospital until I healed enough to walk alone. I had a lot of injuries that time; broken bones, wounds and all. I tried to push them out of my mind. I found peace in hospital. It was same as I was in my room yet different at the same time. A nurse always there to aid me when I needed to move or eat.

She offered me to go out to inhale some fresh air. I only nodded, explaining to myself that I really should go outside after a week of being here in his hospital room.

I was in the wheelchair the whole trip down the first floor. It would be easier and less time. With my injured right ankle, I doubt I could be able to walk let alone stand.

My red eyes looked around at the wide open space with small smile.

This place reminded me of Shou, he always love to go to places like this like he said. My friend told me that he felt like he was truly alive.

Ah. Speaking of his friend, was he still visiting the park? I will never know. He could always come back there after I stopped going there.

Did they friendship really end there? How tragic. I never got the chance to apologize to what I've said to him.

The nurse decided to leave me alone for the mean time.

I was thankful for her to do that.

Was it too much to ask for a friend to always be there when I need one?

Where my happy-go-lucky persona had gone to? Ever since I entered middle school everything changed for the worst.

As if my eyes were exposed to the real world that I need to face. The world I used to live was a fake one because I never experienced anything real only happiness and fake sense of security.

Silent tears were flowing down my face. I do really hate myself for being weak and weird.

"Want to play with me? I'm so bored and no one is here except you!" a familiar friendly boyish voice spoke.

 _Was that?_ It startled me to hear that casual voice. I opened my eyes to see my friend.

He was smiling brightly and it took my breath away.

I thought, I was imagining things that time. My friend was standing in front me out of nowhere. It was like a dream. Oh yeah, this was a dream that I don't want to end.

Shou pouted and wiped my tears away with his palm, "you don't want to?"

"O-of course, I do!" I suddenly wanted to stand up but when I tried the pain in my body shoot up causing me to slumped back into my wheelchair. "Ittai…Damn it…I'm sorry…" I hid my face in my arms.

"Easy there, Otoya!" he chuckled and cupped my chin in his hand to see my face properly.

"I am sorry for treating you like that the last time I saw you. I didn't mean to push you away or to make you angry. Please…don't leave me alone ever again… You are my only friend." I held his hand with my own and squeezed it gently. I wanted him to see that I was really sorry for what I've done to him.

He wasn't angry to me. He made me sure to understand him that he wasn't angry to me. He wasn't his intention to leave me suddenly and stopped going to the park.

I realized something after I had calmed down. "Why are you in a hospital too, Shou?" Red eyes darted at his friend's attire. "Could it be you're… patient here too? A-are you okay?" I didn't see any injury to my shorter friend so what could be the reason he was here.

A sighed was heard from Shou, "It can't be help. I will going to tell you now. I see no problem in telling you the truth."

Shou pushed gently my wheelchair to the nearest bench and so he can sit as well. "I was born with a heart condition. Doctor told me that I could only live until I'm twelve years old. But look at me, do I looked like a person that would die any time soon?" He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. To be honest, I'm always been afraid of death but I already accepted that one day I would die. I'm not saying I'm giving up. In other hand, I'm training myself to get use of many thing. I'm more athletic than other people with heart problems."

The blond patted by head affectionately, "So don't ever give up so soon. You want to make everyone happy, right? Then sing, sing for them and make everyone happy! Don't let people otherwise tell you what to do. Believe in what you want to believe. I'm here."

"Shou…" I whispered.

"I will always pray for your dreams to come true. I'm not forever be here for you but wherever I am, your happiness the only thing I want." I was shocked by his words. We just met after many weeks and then we will part again from each other.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug.

"Sing for me once we meet again…" He said before another blond boy with the same face with him called him.

I smiled brightly at him, "Hai, let's meet again somewhere some place, my friend."

With that, the old innocent me came back. From that day, I followed his advice and I ignored all the hurtful words from other people in return I tried to make friends even with the people who once hurt me.

Once I was old enough to enter the Saotome School, I immediately took the entrance examination.

The reason why I came here in this school was to make everyone happy with the song I sing.

But to be honest, I never once thought that we would meet again in this place.

The golden boy with a pair of cerulean eyes.

* * *

Ittoki Otoya told them the tale about the golden boy with a pair of cerulean eyes.

But he ever told them the name of that boy who helped him when he was alone.

"The boy is really important to you. I'm glad to know Ikki has someone to rely on." Ren smiled, ruffling his crimson hair playfully.

Otoya grinned at his strawberry blond haired friend. "Yes, he is."

Tokiya was contented about the story he heard from his roommate. What a beautiful story. He was thankful for this boy for making their red haired friend happy again.

Masato nodded silently at Ren.

The blond with glasses furrowed his eyebrows, thinking about something. "Blond boy with a pair of cerulean eyes, ah? Sounds like-"He was cut off by the door slamming open by none other than Kurusu Shou.

"Did I burst in the worst time ever?" he raised an eyebrow before closing the once more.

Ittoki laughed, holding his stomach, "No, no, no, you didn't Shou! You can come in now!" he raised his voice so the shorter man could hear him from the outside.

The other occupants watched the red haired Idol dragged the trashing blond Idol to the room but the two were having a good time tugging each other.

Unknown to Ittoki, the listeners of his story didn't need him to reveal the identity of the mysterious blond boy. Because that boy was here with them.

They witnessed a beautiful story in front of them.

The story of a ginger boy with red eyes and a blond boy with cerulean eyes.

The two managed _to meet somewhere some place._

 ** _END_**

* * *

Thank you for reading my story...

If you dont mind. Umm, can you kindly do a review for this story. I am still a beginner at writing story.  
I would really appreciate it so much if you share your feedback for this story.


End file.
